1. Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with the exemplary embodiments relate to a transmitter, and a zero bit padding method thereof, more specifically, to a transmitter for processing and transmitting an L1-post signaling and a zero bit padding method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the information-oriented 21st society, broadcasting communication services become more digitized, use more broadcast channels and a wideband, and achieve a higher quality. In particular, recently, as the supply of high definition digital televisions, personal medial players, and portable broadcasting devices has become expanded, demands for a support for various reception methods of the digital broadcasting services have increased.
In response to such demands, standardization groups have established various standards to provide various services which can satisfy user needs. Therefore, ways for providing users with better services through higher signal transmission and reception performances are sought for.